


Chief Executive Officer

by nurseholliday



Category: No Fandom
Genre: CEO has explicit content, F/M, For those who have reached out to me, or have sent me messages asking me for updates on my publishing works, this post is for you, this post is the location where you can find my work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 05:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nurseholliday/pseuds/nurseholliday
Summary: A fun, sexy love story that swaps the narrative of most modern-day office romances.Caroline Westbrook, the second-generation CEO of her family’s Fortune 500 Company, wanted nothing more than to make Westbrook, LLC uber profitable. When her boyfriend dumps her because she works too much, she isn’t all that surprised. It wasn’t the first time, and it probably wouldn’t be the last. Enter Colton Bowman, who waltzes into her office late on a Friday night like he owns the place. The disaster of both of their days begins with a drink, and ends with him tossing up her skirts over the side of her desk in the early hours of the morning. Neither of them expected their night together would leave them wanting more, or that a chance encounter in the company break room a few weeks later would prompt Caroline to do something stupid. Figuring out what she really wants outside of work, while also navigating the intricacies of a potential relationship in modern day Corporate America, proves to be anything but business as usual.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Chief Executive Officer

**Chief Executive Officer (Formally the Office) is being released as a full length novel, and I'm so excited to get to share the completed, revised story with you guys.**

**If you want to check it out you can Preorder your copy today at:**

AMAZON:  [ https://www.amazon.com/dp/B08X191BNG ](https://www.amazon.com/dp/B08X191BNG)

KOBO:  [ https://www.kobo.com/us/en/ebook/chief-executive-officer-4 ](https://www.kobo.com/us/en/ebook/chief-executive-officer-4)

BN:  [ https://www.barnesandnoble.com/w/chief-executive-officer-kj-holliday/1138865247 ](https://www.barnesandnoble.com/w/chief-executive-officer-kj-holliday/1138865247)

** APPLE:  [ https://books.apple.com/us/book/id1554687742 ](https://books.apple.com/us/book/id1554687742) **

* * *

**If you'd like access to Merch, Cover Reveals, and more exclusive content, follow me on Instagram @kj.holliday.**


End file.
